Rose and Scorp's first date
by digitime
Summary: My idea of what would happen if Scorp finally gets Rose to go on a date through the parent's point of view. There's not really much fluff or romance, but there is a pinch of humor, a bit of bromance, and a lot of panicking from Ron.


Disclaimer: I own nothing therefore I am nothing.

Author's note: I just thought it would be a cute idea to imagine what would happen if Scorpius actually managed to get Rose to go on a date with him. I imagine a lot of teasing, cock-blocking, and panicking (mostly from Ron). I accept criticism about my writing style and grammar but nothing more. Flame on! I want to say it's canon, but I've read so much fanfiction that I have a hard time remembering what's canon and what's fanon. I downloaded this before, and there were a few mistakes. I went back and fixed it all.

Sadly, this does not have much fluff, but it's filled with humor and bromance.

* * *

Rose and Scorpius stood awkwardly in the living room as Hermione took pictures. Ron stood to the side, hands folded, posture rigid. Scorpius' cheeks were red as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Rose stood beside him glaring at her mother's flashing muggle camera.

"Oh! You two look so cute!" Hermione gushed. She never thought that she'd ever see a Malfoy in muggle clothing.

"Mom!" Rose screeched, trying to pull her date out the door before her parents could embarrass her further, "C'mon, Scorp."

"Wait!" Ron interrupted their escape by placing his hand on Scorpius, "now remember…" Scorpius's face immediately turned ashen, preparing himself for the usual fatherly speeches. "You don't have to put out on the first date.

"Dad!" Rose screeched, facepalming. Scorpius's face grew whiter. He had no idea what to say to that.

"I mean it. No matter what she says," Ron was trying his best not to smile, but a small smile tugged on his lips, "You can always say, 'no.' A gentleman like you must protect his virtue from my wild child of a daughter."

"We're going!" Rose tugged Scorpius out the door.

"Protect your innocence!" Ron yelled one last time as the two disappeared in the crack apparition. He turned around to a furious Hermione. "What? You know just as well as I do that if the two get into any hanky-panky, it would probably because of Rose. Scorpius is a) too scared of you to try anything and b) too pure to do anything more than holding her hand. I mean—Bloody Hell! She grabbed his hand, and he looked as if all his dreams came true."

"He's not wrong," Albus Severus added settling into an armchair with one of Hermione's books.

"I suppose you'll be waiting for them to get back then?" Hermione asked settling into the couch beside Albus.

"Since Albus and Rose reconciled in fifth year, he had started to come around more often. Hermione and Ron had missed their nephew. Although he wasn't Hermione and Ron's godson, he was sometimes much closer to them than James was.

"Of course, Papa's gotta watch out for his kid. Right, Uncle Ron?" Albus explained. Ron nodded along in agreement as he settled beside his wife. Hermione summoned a book, cuddling into her husband's side.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Ron asked nervously.

"If it's up to Scorpius, they'll probably be back as soon as the movie's done. Rose is the one in charge though," Albus said turning the page, "It's your call, Weasley."

"I'll go get a drink," Ron declared, standing abruptly, "Do you guys want a drink?... I'll go get a drink. Bloody Hell!" Ron rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

By the time that Roe and Scorpius returned from their date three hours later, Ron had gotten drinks, made nachos, cooked fish and chips, and baked shepherd pies.

Albus and Hermione were still lounging in the living room with their books. Rose and Scorpius walked into the house and stopped at the sight of the two readers surrounded by Ron's feast.

"Who wants scones?" Ron asked, clad in oven mitts and a frilly apron that said, "Kiss me, I'm ginger." He stopped as soon as he saw his daughter.

"How was the date?" Hermione asked from her seat, not looking up from her book. She was at an interesting part.

"Was the movie good?" Albus asked dropping his book and sipping on his Pina Colada.

Rose and Scorpius looked to each occupant before trading glances.

"Um…yes," Scorpius replied first, "I would love a scone."

"The date was lovely, Mother," Rose replied tightly. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"The movie was amazing!" Scorpius gushed to Albus.

"I know right!?" Albus enthused, "I love the part with the k-choo, k-choo, k-choo." Albus used a hand blaster to simulate shooting at invisible targets. Rose rolled her eyes as her mother nodded in understanding

"And the ka-pow, ka-pow, ka-pow!" Scorpius cheered as he punched the air.

"Right-on!" the two yelled as they fist-bumped. Rose stood to the side, lips pursed and hands folded. She began tapping her toes. Hermione had dragged Ron into the kitchen to give the kids some space.

"Right," Scorpius deflated, "The movie was lovely, Albus." Albus nodded along, but the two boys still had goofy smiles on their faces.

"Welp! we'd better get back home," Albus interjected, "Better kiss your date goodbye, Scorp." Scorpius shyly looked to his date who softened at the warmth in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Scorpius," Rose said moving closer to Scorpius. She laid her arms on his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Rose," Scorpius murmured closing the gap between himself and his date. Albus retched in the background, but the two chose to ignore him. Scorpius and Rose closed their eyes with only a few inches in distance. Their lips moved together only to touch paper.

"Here's your scones," Ron gritted out through his forced smile. He pushed the paper bag of scones into Scorpius's hands a bit too roughly, "Now, let's get you two boys home." Ron grabbed some floo powder and called for Potter House. He pushed Scorpius in as soon as the green fires leapt up.

"Well, it's been solid, Uncle Ron, Aunt 'Mione, Rose," Albus said nodding to each one, "Stay silver!" He disappeared into the flames, shooting one last set of finger guns.

* * *

Author's note: I thought that Albus would be closer to Hermione and Ron because they would probably be the ones best able to understand him. Ron and Hermione already dealt with one angsty Potter (ah-hem, Harry, ah-hem) and in "Cursed Child," they were the ones who pushed Rose to reconcile with Albus. Ron would be the fun uncle, and Hermione would probably be the badass, cool aunt. Also, I doubt Albus would let Scorpius go on his first date without seeing off the little Cinnamon Roll.


End file.
